


syzygy

by froggiecafe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen, idk really know what else to say aside from i just wanna see these girls talk, staying up late gang rise up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiecafe/pseuds/froggiecafe
Summary: in which the sleep-depriven paths of two girls align.
Relationships: Flayn & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 10





	syzygy

There is a spot outside the Cathedral that Flayn frequents, just as the moon rises to the high heavens, bathing Garreg Mach in its silverlight. Under the solace of the night sky, accompanied only by the low howl of the wind and the occasional owl hoot, there was a strange comfort to be found in the silence that lingered after-hours.

Footsteps echo across the empty marble halls, yearning for that same comfort once more. Quiet is but a weighted blanket, wrapped around the girl as she makes her way to her well-known and well-loved spot. As the eventide breeze billows past her, its coldness a familiarity, she finds herself heaving a deep sigh. Tonight was set to be another quiet, solemn evening.

"Flayn? What are you doing here so late at night?"

A sharp voice cleaves through the quiet, splitting the ambient night in twain. Flayn flinches at the sudden sound, her head snapping around to nervously meet her caller. Green eyes widen at the pale, frowning face that they land on. Hands crossed and nightgown donned, it seems a certain imperial princess had arrived.

"Oh, Edelgard," Flayn murmurs, hand hovering over racing heart as though to still it. Though they belonged to the same house now, they had both made it a point to actively avoid each other during the day-- for Flayn to encounter her at this time was nothing short of awkward. Still, she clears her throat, a weak attempt at dispelling her surprise.  
"I could ask you much the same. What brings you here?"

Edelgard's brow furrows in response. Cocking her head to the side, lavender eyes pierce through Flayn as she skillfully turns the conversation back around.  
"Answer my question first. After a kidnapping I wouldn't really expect you to wander around so aimlessly, especially at this hour."

The green-haired girl falls silent, her eyes shifting to avoid her gaze. Agitation shows through fidgeting hands and trembling lips. Hesitation weighs heavy on her tongue, truth struggling to escape her lips.

"I… could not bring myself to sleep, is all. It has been a struggle of mine for a very long time."

Flayn lets out a sigh. "Well, nevermind that. What might bring you here?"

Strangely enough, Edelgard's face softens. Voice, once sharp as eagle's talons, grows as quiet as the night. The imperial princess looks almost small and timid-- as though she were the hunted as opposed to the hunter.  
"My reason is the same, I fear. Sleep evades me near nightly, though it is admittedly more difficult during quiet nights like these."

"Ah, I see…"  
Flayn nods sagely. She knew she was not the first student to stay up like this, and she knew she wouldn't be the last. However, finding out someone as strong and resilient as Edelgard von Hresvelg shared the same weakness, the same feelings of anxiety and insecurity-- it made her seem much closer than before. Turning to face her, the green-haired girl manages a careful smile, born out of this strange sense of kinship.

"Well, though we are pilfered of our reprieve, at the very least we are fortunate enough to indulge in each other's company tonight."

Lilac hues widen, a stunned expression subtly etched on Edelgard's features. She blinks.  
"You would truly see such a thing as fortunate?"

"Certainly! Is it not wonderful to know you are not alone?"

The house leader grows quiet. The two girls share the solace for a few short breaths, heads tilting as they stare up at the starry sky. Though the air was cold, and the night terrors that chased them were even colder, the feeling of having someone by your side felt strangely warm; comforting, almost. Edelgard lets out an amused huff.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I suppose it isn't so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on twitter but i really vibed with it because it's flayn and edelgard how could i not so i decided to polish things up a lil and publish it here. thanks to suni who requested the duo! you know me so well.
> 
> anyways, yeah, i definitely want to write more about these two, maybe in a longer piece. their dynamic has so much potential and i will forever shake my fists at intsys for not exploring it.


End file.
